


the two of us a perfect fit

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin looks at Arthur like she's <i>everything</i>.</p><p> </p><p>(Just a little bit of fem!Arthur/fem!Merlin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the two of us a perfect fit

**Author's Note:**

> For bonus challenge #1 at summerpornathon: genderswap.
> 
> Title from A Fine Frenzy.

Arthur can't help the way her eyes slide over her servant's form. Merlin is skinny, certainly, and the plain gowns she wears do nothing for her shape, but Arthur _knows_ that if she could strip them away, touch the soft skin of Merlin's stomach, cup her small breasts, brush her hands over her slim hips, she'll find a source of delight and pleasure unlike anything she's ever known. 

Every time Merlin touches her (and Merlin touches her all the time, her long fingers smoothing Arthur's gown, fastening her breastplate, wrestling her blonde hair into place), she feels it low in her stomach, a flutter of anticipation, of longing. And she tries, at first, not to think about Merlin at night, when she slides her fingers inside herself, but she can't help it. Her thighs shake and her heart pounds when she climaxes, nothing in mind but Merlin's sharp blue eyes and soft pink mouth. 

*

When she finally does get Merlin in her bed (and it turns out it takes nothing more than pressing her up against the door before she leaves for the night and kissing her breathless), it's nothing like she imagined. The Merlin of her fantasies is soft and pliant, eager to please but a little clumsy. The Merlin in her bed, underneath her, dragging her fingers along Arthur's spine, is, well, exactly like Merlin everywhere else. Cheeky and impudent, rolling her eyes and teasing Arthur at every opportunity. She's likely to get tangled up in her own limbs at a moment’s notice, generous to a fault, and unbelievably fearless.

Merlin looks at Arthur like she's _everything_ , and when she comes, her fingers twisted in Arthur's hair, her eyes are gold. 

Arthur loves her.

* 

The worst part is, Uther wouldn't even care. He plans to sell her to the highest bidder; Arthur's known this for as long as she can remember. Her marriage will be used to forge a new alliance between Camelot and whatever kingdom takes Uther's fancy. If he knew Arthur was bedding her servant, he'd not look twice - Merlin can't get her with child, so in Uther's eyes there would be no problem. She will go to her new husband a maiden by anyone's standards. By anyone's standards, Merlin doesn't count.

It makes Arthur's blood boil.

*

Merlin laughs at her when she rants about it. It usually happens afterwards, when they're spread out in Arthur's bed, kissing and touching lazily, and Arthur wants _so much_ to take her hand before her father and king, and the entire court of Camelot. Merlin laughs, and calls her an idealist, and promises never to leave her, even when she does marry. 

"And I promise you this," Arthur whispers. Merlin has been silent for a long while, and were it not for the small kisses she occasionally presses to Arthur's collar bone, she would think her asleep. "If my father dies before I am wed, I will never do it. I will hold my throne by the love my people bear me, the strength of my knights, and your magic. And I will make you my consort." 

Merlin starts and sits up. She stares at Arthur.

"Arthur, you..." It's the first time, the _only time_ , she's ever seen Merlin speechless, and despite the seriousness of the moment, she can’t help but laugh. Merlin rolls her eyes, the moment broken, and pushes her backwards on the bed, climbing on top of her and leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you," she says. Arthur feels a rush of tenderness and kisses her back.

"I know."


End file.
